When The Snake Falls In Love With The Lion
by francesandthedeathlyhallows
Summary: a story about how a Slytherin girl finds herself falling in love for a Weasley twin while she's already in a Relationship with Draco Malfoy. How will this go? you'll have to wait and see.  I will make the story Lemony later
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I guess i could call this my first fan fiction, it'll mostly be about the Weasley Twins, with a hint of Draco Malfoy. I chose the name of my story without even knowing it resembled ''twilight'' because i don't read those books, so yeah don't tell me that.**

** tell me what you think of it? review it :).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K Rowling.**

It was just another typical day at Hogwarts. I woke up early as usual and headed downstairs towards the great hall where all the students normally ate. sniffed with my nose and i smelled the sweetest smell ever, breakfast. That essence of that goes through my nose, whatever, I'm just gonna go eat. I made my way towards the Slytherin table where Draco was having his usual talk about this "potter kid''

''did I interrupt something?'' I said, as I sat down next to Draco

"Oh nothing, Draco was just talking about Harry as always.'' said pansy while snickering

"Shut up Pansy, how did you sleep Marie?" as Draco asked me this he landed a soft kiss upon my lips, it tasted like egg yolk.

"Can you not kiss me while eating eggs? And I slept fine thanks for asking"

"Is it someone's time of the month again?'' he said smiling.

"Oh shut up.'" I said as I gently poked his gut with my elbow

" Look at the Weasleys over there, I bet this food tastes like heaven to them since they've tasted their mother's cooking. I mean look at Fred over there, he's like a pig, pretty much like his whole family." Pansy said while directing our eyes towards the Weasleys

"Are you sure that's not George?." I said, raising an eyebrow

"I don't care, they're all equally as filthy." said Draco while putting another piece of an egg into his mouth.

"I don't see why you have such a problem with them."

"Who wouldn't have a problem with them Marie?" he said to me

" Right.."

Truth is, I don't have a problem with them at all. Ever since I've grown to actually like the Weasleys, or the twins to be more specific. It all happened last week at Honeydukes while I was trying to reach for a candy bar

"Need a little help?"

As I looked up I saw this tall ginger boy with freckles, he had to be one of those Weasley twins

"Er, no thanks I can get it myself." I said as I was tippy toeing trying to reach for the candy bar.

The boy saw I was struggling so he got it down for me anyways

"I believe 'thank you' is the word."

I rolled my eyes and headed towards the cashier, the boy followed me.

"I'm Fred Weasley, nice to meet you." he stretched his hand towards me and smiled

I paid for my candy bar and kept walking till I reached the front door and stepped outside. When I was finally outside he pulled me aside

"What is your problem?" I said as I brushed my arm with my hand

"I was just trying to be polite! What's your name?" he said in a nice tone

"Why do you need to know?" I gave him a look of curiosity

"Just tryin' to be friendly."

"It's Marie, Marie Brooks."

"Are you Draco's girlfriend by any chance?"

"Well yes, I am."

"You must be a Slytherin"

"As you can tell." I pointed at my Slytherin scarf

"Oh, right" he blushed

"Anyways, I'd better get going, Draco's waiting for me it the common room"

I started walking away until Fred put his hand on my shoulder and said

"Would you like to grab a butter beer later with me and my brother George?"

"Er, Well I dunno…"

"C'mon! We love making new friends and you look like you could really need one"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I put my hands on my hips

"N-Nothing, I mean it's a cold weather and the butter beer will make you warm." his eyes went wide

"Well, ok then.. Is tomorrow ok?"

"Sure, well..see you around."

He turned away and walked straight into the candy shop again and I kept walking towards the castle.

My elbow slipped of the dining table & there was a thump, my friends stared at me.

"Marie, are you ok? Still sleepy after drinking hot chocolate and waffles?" Pansy asked me

"No no, I was just thinking about something."

"I'm gonna head for the quidditch stadium, are you coming with us to watch the game?" Draco asked me as he was standing up

"Yeah, I'll be right there." I said while cleaning my mouth with a napkin

Ok guys this is the first chapter of my Weasley twins story. This is just a little starter, not so much into the plot yet but it'll get interesting later. Tell me what you think of it so far? I'll keep making more chapters if I get good reviews


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter of my story, not much has happened yet but these are just starters, gotta give time for the story to develop.**

**tell me what you think of it? write a review :).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K Rowling**

After breakfast, Marie walked back to her dormitory to grab her scarf (it was a rather chilly day). She couldn't understand why she kept thinking about those twins, ever since they drank butter beer together they've been hanging out a lot (though Draco and the rest of the Slytherins never noticed). Marie went downstairs and stepped outside of the castle. She made her way towards the Slytherin stands to watch the game of quidditch and spotted Pansy as she was waving at her to sit next to her.

"Who's playing today?" asked Marie.

"Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff, this'll be a joke" snorted Pansy.

"Oh, so _this_ was the game George was telling me about!" Marie said enthusiastically.

"Did you say something?" Pansy asked her while covering her ears due to the noise of the crowd.

"What? No nothing" Marie responded.

"Hey Goyle, could you let me sit there? I want to be next to Marie" Draco smirked.

"Sure, I guess.." Goyle switched places with Draco and sat down.

"Excited for the match?" as Draco asked this, he put his right hand on Marie's leg.

"Draco, not here" whispered Marie into Draco's ear.

"Oh, c'mon no one's watching" Draco looked around.

"Professor Snape is 3 benches behind us, remember what happened last time he caught us doing something at a quidditch match?" snapped Marie

"It was just a kiss"

"Exactly" Marie took Draco's hand off her leg.

Both teams came out and started getting into positions, the game was about to start.

Fred spotted Marie in the stands and waved at her.

"Marie, I think weasel boy is waving at you" Pansy pointed at Fred

"Me? Pfft, no. I don't even know him, he's probably waving at someone else" replied Marie as she covered her face with the palm of her hand.

"Let it go mate. She's probably too busy with Draco to notice us. We'll talk to her after the game, for now all you need is to focus" said George as he slapped his twin on the shoulder

"You're right, let's win this thing first"

After the match, Marie and the rest of the students made their way towards the great hall for some dinner.

Suddenly, Marie stopped walking and her eyes widened "WAIT" she yelled at her friends

"What?" they said to her

"I forgot my scarf, I'll be right back" She started running to the stands

Pansy rolled her eyes "Well, we'll be at the dining table where we usually sit" she looked back at Marie and kept walking with the others

Marie finally made her way to the stands and spotted her scarf on the bench, luckily no one took it.

"Here it is!" she bent over to grab the green and silver scarf and then wrapped it around her neck

"You're still here?" said a voice from behind.

Marie turned around and noticed it was George, who then was followed by Fred.

"Helloooo" said the twins in union.

Marie put her hand on her chest and said "You scared me!".

"Is Fred really that ugly?" teased George.

"Ha ha ha" said Fred, sarcastically

"Oh, congrats on the game" Marie smiled

"Thanks, I waved at you before the game started" said Fred

"Really?.. I didn't notice" she scratched the back of her head and looked down

"See? I told you she was too busy snogging with Draco" George told Fred

"I was not!" Marie snapped back "I was just distracted.."

Fred laughed "Sure, sure"

George chuckled "Listen, we're gonna go for a swim in the lake later.."

"Care to join us?" finished Fred

"Sure, what time?"

"Around six o'clock?" said the older twin.

"Sounds good" she then smiled "I'd better head for the great hall before Draco starts worrying"

"See you later" as the twins said this, Marie was already on her way back to the great hall.

"You're lucky you missed Dumbledore's speech" Draco told Marie as she was sitting down next to him.

"What took you so long anyways, you said you were just gonna get your scarf back" asked Pansy.

"I was, I just ran into Millicent and had a chat" clarified Marie.

"But isn't Millicent sick and resting in the hospital wing?"

wondered Draco.

"Er, she got better" Marie said nervously.

"Really? She looked horrible last time, are you sure it-"

"Pansy, pass the chicken" Marie said hesitantly and took a chicken breast from the tray.


	3. Chapter 3

**When the snake falls in love with the lion**

It was close to 6pm and the sun was already setting, Marie had just finished eating and was headed straight to her dormitory.

"What're you getting your swimsuit for?" Pansy wondered

"I'm just going for a swim in the lake" Marie replied

Pansy sat up from where she was laying "You're going to swim in the lake when it's freaking chilly outside? Are you mental?" Pansy looked at Marie as if she was crazy

"I really don't care" Marie said while she was grabbing her towel and changed into her swimsuit

Pansy stood up and grabbed her robe "I'm going with you" she said

"What? No, you stay here" Marie gave a serious look at Pansy

"Why do you want to go alone? I thought I could give you company, you're not that good at swimming" she gave a concerning look at Marie

"Oh shut it, I'll just stay in the shallow end if that's what concerns you! The point is I just want to be alone, give me some time to think." Marie lied at Pansy

"Having Draco problems again? You two seemed fine today"

"It's not Draco ok, I'll be back before eight" Marie walked out of the room and made her way towards the lake

Pansy was right, it was really cold outside, only the twins (and Marie) would agree to go for a swim at this hour. Marie kept walking towards the lake

She reached the edge of the lake as she dropped her robes to the ground.

She was still unsure if she got in or not, after all the water had to be cold.

"Bloody hell, we didn't think you would actually get in the water''

Marie turned around to see who's voice it was and tripped. Water splashed everywhere and the twins ran over to her to make sure she's ok. They both grabbed her arms and lifted her on her feet.

"Are you ok?" George asked worried.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little startled"

They all shared a giggle and there was a moment of awkward silence. Something just seems awkward for Marie when she's the girl who's dating Draco Malfoy and is alone in a lake with the Weasley twins.

"Pretty cold isn't it..." shivered Fred.

"It's getting kinda dark, I should probably get back" she said as she was getting out of the water.

George have a shocking look at Marie and said "But you just got here, c'mon lets relax for a moment" he then grabbed her by the hand and dragged her into the lake.

"I'm not a good swimmer, I might drown, I really should go back" Marie was trying to let go of George's hand.

"We won't let you drown" said Fred as he held her other hand

"No, guys I'm serious if someone finds out I'm here I-" She suddenly noticed her feet were no longer touching the ground. She panicked and wrapped her legs around Fred's waist and her arms around his neck.

"Hey hey hey, I won't let go calm down, just move your feet slowly" Fred told her

She slowly unwrapped her arms & legs but held tight to his hand as she was moving her feet peacefully in the water

"Well, this doesn't seem too bad. Don't you dare let go of me Fred" she looked serious yet she still had that look of fear in her eyes

"I won't" said Fred

"What did you mean with 'someone finding you' ?" asked George

"Oh, nothing" answered Marie

After what felt like minutes (or hours) the trio decided that it was getting late and they should be heading back to their common rooms. When they get to the castle Marie thinks everyone is asleep and tip toes back into her dormitories but she gets startled by Draco who's sitting in a chair by the fireplace waiting for her. Draco notices her and stands up from his chair and walks up to her and they embrace.

Draco looks into her eyes "Where were you? Pansy told me you were talking to Professor Snape. Something about your grades.. but I asked him where u were and he said he never saw you." he sound concerned.

"Uh, I was going to but..I didn't see him anywhere so..I went to the Owlery."

"Why did you go to the Owlery?"

"I like Owls."

"You do? You always complain when its mail time" he seemed confused

For a moment Marie felt like she was caught red handed but somehow managed to choke up the words "Well, I like them when they're not flying over the place while we eat and pooping everywhere"

Draco chuckled "I'll be heading to bed, goodnight" and he kissed her gently

Marie smiled "Goodnight" and went straight to her dorm

"Tonight was great night mate" Said Fred as he laid in bed

"I bet it was for you, she basically hooked herself on you" replied his twin

Fred gave a smirk "Yeah, imagine if Draco were there"

"I don't think he's be too happy, you think he knows about tonight?"

"I doubt Marie told him, you know how he gets, he hates us"

"But he surely knows we're friends with her right?"

"I guess, she can't possibly be hiding all of this"

Their friend Lee Jordan threw a pillow at them "Will you shut up? I'm trying to sleep here" he fell back on his bed and turned the other way

The twins made silly faces at him and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok guys! this one's a little spicy. Things get interesting when Marie is alone with Draco in a closet.**

**tell me what you think?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K Rowling.**

Marie woke up early the next day, it was Saturday. This was an unusual thing for her, waking up early, for some reason she couldn't sleep well the night before. She got out of her pajamas and changed into her usual clothing. She picked out a book and started reading it in the Slytherin common room, everyone else was asleep. There were sounds of footsteps, which meant she wasn't alone.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and closed her book while she turned her head around and looked at the person and said "Oh Draco, it's you.. why up so early?" she looked at the clock in the wall "It's 8 am."

"I know you always wake up early, so I decided to come here so we can have some alone time" He wrapped and arm around Marie and kissed her on the cheek and sat down next to her.

"The portraits have eyes" she took Draco's arm off her shoulders

Draco stood up from the chair "Damn it Marie, what's wrong with you lately? We barely hang out with each other anymore!"

"Draco lower your voice, I don't want people to hear us." She looked around and gave Draco an alarmed look.

Draco looked straight into Marie's eyes "It's like I'm not even your boyfriend anymore"

Marie opened her mouth to speak, yet nothing came out

Draco clicked his tongue and put his hands on his head while he walked across the room. He stopped walking and said "What's wrong with you? Is it me?"

"What? No! It's not you, I just.. I'm trying to avoid trouble." she looked down.

"I swear, I won't get you in trouble. Just follow me." He took her hand and led her out of the common room.

"Draco, where are you taking me? What do you have in mind?.." She seemed suspicious.

"Oh, you'll see. Trust me will ya?" He winked at her

They suddenly entered this lonely closet, Marie never noticed it before.

"I've never seen this space before." she looked around.

Draco closed the door and turned on the lights "That's because it only appears when you need it the most." He pulled Marie closer to him and started kissing her neck.

"Draco…no, I see where you're going with this." she pulled away.

As he got closer to her again he said "Marie please, I swear no one will hear or see us. I put a silencing charm on this room, you can't hear from the outside"

"Well, ok then, I trust you" she then pulled him into a fast, furious kiss.

His arms circled her waist, pulling her tight against him. She started sliding her tongue, trying to get all of him at once, Draco began to rub against her through their clothing. Marie wrapped her arms around his neck. Entwined her hands in his hair, holding him firm against her.

They settled themselves on the floor & Draco started to undress her, bottoms first. She pulled on his shirt and took it off, in a matter of seconds they lost all their clothing. He slowly inserted one finger, then two, moaning when he felt how wet she already was. She brought his lips back to hers, feeling his hot breath against her face.

"Marie," he said again, looking into her eyes. She nodded her head, giving a sign of approval knowing what was coming next.

Draco positioned himself and slowly pushed inside. Marie began to grind her hips into him. His pace quickened and she matched his thrusts, scratching her fingers down his hands traveled from her waist, to her shoulders, to her breasts. He gave them a gentle squeeze, causing her to moan loudly.

He slid out then spread her legs and ran his tongue along her folds as she shivered. Draco looked up at her and gave a smirk.

"You like it don't you?" he kept swirling his tongue and lapped at it.

Marie moaned, clearly she was enjoying it.

Draco got on top of her and took a nipple in his mouth as he grounded himself against her. He slipped it in again and rammed into her, making Marie cry out in both pain and pleasure. He started kissing her belly, then he took it out.

They laid for a few moments breathing hard and held each other close as they kissed.

"Told you we wouldn't get in trouble" Draco said panting.

Marie just laid there, staring into the ceiling of the close space. She couldn't process what just happened.

"That…was…amazing" she gave a glimpse at Draco and stood up, beginning to dress herself.

"You're just gonna leave? Not gonna stay for round two?" he raised his eyebrows.

A nude Draco sounded very tempting to her, but she knew she had to leave.

"Draco, I'd love to stay, really..but I should really go before someone sees us"

She gave him a quick kiss and left the room, leaving Draco alone to put on his clothes.

When she started walking back to her common room she bumped into someone.

"Fred, George! What are you doing here? How did you-"

"We know everything, the Slytherin common room location wasn't that hard to find," said Fred.

"Pretty obvious really, we've known for a long time." finished George.

"I think almost everyone knows." added Fred.

"Ok,ok I get it, the common room, not a big secret." Marie nervously chuckled, she hoped they didn't hear anything.

"So we were wondering if you wanted to come see us practice Quidditch later?" Asked George

"So soon? Didn't you play yesterday?" Marie seemed confused.

"We're just going to play for fun, you should join in!" Fred lightly pushed her shoulder

"I'm not really good on a broom"

"Really? We heard otherwise" the twins silently giggled .

"Huh?"

"Nothing,nothing." said George looking up.

"Well, I'll be there, sure." She started walking away "I have to go, I'll see you later."

They waved at her and walked away.

"Why were you talking to the Weasley boys?"

Marie's eyes widened as she heard the voice while she was about to enter her common room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating in a while! Thanks for requesting more chapters, I'll try to update soon. **

**Review please? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights go to JK Rowling**

Marie suddenly turned around to see that the mysterious person was actually Pansy

"Well? Are you going to answer me?" Pansy put her hands on her waist and had a look of curiosity

But Marie couldn't answer due to all her stuttering

"Er-em.. I was just asking them about this potions exam we will be having''

"But we don't take potions with Gryffindors" Pansy wasn't buying Marie's excuse

"I should really go to bed I'm tired" Marie kept walking towards the Slytherin common room

"But it's nine in the morning!" yelled Pansy

Marie was already running straight to her room, she didn't want to explain her friendship with the twins to Pansy. Pansy always takes things a wrong way, Marie thought that if anyone found out she was friends with them it would ruin her reputation, or worse.. her relationship with Draco, who is known for being very jealous.

"So, I saw Marie talking to these Weasel boys earlier today"

Draco suddenly dropped his quill and looked at Pansy

"Are you serious? I doubt Marie would do that, she hates the Weasleys" he scoffed

"By the looks of it they almost seemed as if they were friends" said Pansy with raised eyebrows

Draco was tapping his fingers on a solid surface "Do you know where Marie is by any chance?"

Pansy shrugged her shoulders, Draco asked Crabbe & Goyle but they didn't know either.

Suddenly, he knew where she could be. Draco was furious and stormed out of the castle; he was on his way towards the Quidditch field.

Once he got there, he saw Marie flying on her broom across the field, but she wasn't alone.

"MARIE!" he yelled

Marie suddenly stopped flying and looked terrified as she looked down, she immediately regretted her decision to come and play. She landed on the ground and ran towards Draco

"Draco!" she brushed the hair off her face "Wha-what are you doing here?" she had an exhausted look

Draco grabbed her by the arm very tightly "Me? What are _they_ doing here? And alone with you!"

"Draco let go of me you're hurting me!" She tried to escape his tight grip

"You heard the lady, piss off!" said George as he shoved Draco

"_Don't _touch me, Weasley" he shoved him back while he gave a face of disgust

"Don't shove my brother" Fred punched Draco knocking him straight to the ground

"FRED!" Marie pushed Fred away before he hurts Draco even more.

She tries to help Draco back up but he refuses her help

"Draco, it's nothing I swear, they just appeared out of nowhere "

The twins exchanged looks

"Here I was..playing by myself and then they came along and interrupted me!"

She hugged Draco and without releasing him she looked into his eyes.

"Well, If you say so. I mean Its likely that these _things_ could interrupt your practice"

"OI!" the twins said in harmony .

Draco lifted his fist but Marie held it.

"Draco let's just go, they're not worth it" she locked her arm with his and walked away with Draco back to the castle, leaving the twins both alarmed and confused.

Draco stopped walking and looked at Marie "But Pansy told me you were speaking to them earlier today"

"Oh please, that's just one of her lies. She's jealous of our relationship, she wants you, that's why she's obviously trying to break us up" Marie pulled Draco in for a long kiss.

Draco broke apart from it "Who_ doesn't_ want me?"

Marie smirked & Draco pulled her back in for another kiss.

"Listen I'm going to go hang out with Crabbe and Goyle ok? I promised Goyle we were going to go torment the 1st years"

"Haha, ok then"

Draco gave a quick kiss to Marie's forehead and ran towards the dungeons.

Marie felt bad about lying to Draco and looking like a total bitch in front of the twins but she just didn't know what to do. One side of her said "tell Draco, you don't care if people knew about your friendship" but the other kept saying "You'll be a joke". It doesn't seem like a big deal but somehow it was for Marie.

The rest of her day went normal until she was dragged into a lonely classroom while she was walking down the passageways

"Ugh what do you want?" she screamed, but suddenly realized who dragged her there

"Oh…hey…guys.." she nervously smiled

"Why did you do that? You totally blew us off"

"I'm sorry George!"

"I'm Fred…." His expression went flat

"Oh right.."

"You seem ashamed to hang out with us! Or to be seen, what's your problem?"

"I really have to go..I'm sorry" but before Marie reached for the door the twins blocked her way

"Oh, you're not going anywhere" they said in union


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a quick thank you to all of you who subscribed to my story and just a heads up, this chapter is very dirty, I hope you enjoy it **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K Rowling**

"Fred, lock the door" George said, without letting Marie out of his sight

"George let me go!" George had grabbed her arms as Fred was locking the door

"Well, what to do now?" Fred said as he was unbuttoning his shirt while getting closer to Marie.

"Er, Fred what are you doing?" Marie's eyes had widened but before she could say anything else Fred had already removed half of his clothing.

"For Salazar's sake Fred! Put your pants back on! And George LET GO OF ME!" she was struggling, but George had finally let her go.

Marie started running towards the door but couldn't seem to open it with the usual "Alohomora" spell

"You can't get out; we put a spell on the door" George smirked "Only _we_ can open it"

"Please let me go, guys this isn't funny" Marie didn't seem amused by the fact of being alone in a room with the Weasley twins while she's on a thin line with Draco.

George quickly wrapped his arms around Marie and pulled her close.

"George what are yo-" he put his finger on her lips "Shhh, be quiet will you?" he removed his fingers as he said "We wont hurt you"

Marie had a bad feeling about what was about to happen

"Stop the chattin get to the shaggin" Fred said as he quickly drew Marie close and pressed his lips on hers.

Marie was caught off guard, one part of her said "Pull him away, scream, leave" but strangely enough she didn't want to.

Fred's mouth was on hers instantly and his tongue pressed forward and into Marie's to taste her. Marie let him explore her mouth as George pressed himself on her front and began to nuzzle at her throat. The twins began to fully undress themselves.

The twins began to thrust against her, dry humping. Marie broke the kiss and said "Boys I really don't think we shoul-" George planted a kiss on her "Just go with it, Draco won't know"

George moved up close and put a strong arm around her waist. He kissed the back of her neck softly causing goosebumps.

Marie ran her hands through their hair and over their shoulders as Fred helped her undress.

"Nice bra Marie, but it looks better on the floor" Fred grinned at Marie as he unhooked her bra while George kissed her tummy as he was taking her skirt off, including her panties.

Marie let her head fall back and moaned with pleasure, she's never experienced something like this. Draco was good at intercourse but she liked how the twins were controlling her.

George lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands cupped her breasts and squeezed them roughly. Fred landed his lips on her left nipple and bit it lightly, giving her pleasure. George suddenly started doing the same with her right breast. They both sucked and nibbled softly until she let out a very loud moan. She loved the feeling of their hot breath on her body.

Fred's hand came between her thighs, fingers teasing her entrance. Marie arched her hips into his touch. Fred slowly inserted one finger, then two, moaning when he felt how wet she already was. He brought his lips back to hers, kissing her slow at first and then faster, mimicking the movements of his fingers. When Fred retrieved his fingers Marie spread her legs and nodded, Fred understood the hint, crawled over her and positioned himself.

His eyes were full with lust. George kept caressing her neck. She sat up on her elbows and kissed both Fred and George. Then Fred gently pushed her back and quickly slid into her. He was very rough, thrusting back and forth at a fast pace. He smiled playfully; he could see Marie was enjoying it. The pain was subsiding into something much more delightful. As Fred began to slowly pull out and thrust back in, Marie felt waves of pleasure course through her body.

George's tongue dragged from the back of Marie's neck, down her spine. Marie moaned loudly, and pushed back against George's tongue. She slowly removed Fred's cock from her entrance and began to rub George's, which made him groan. Fred grabbed her behind and spanked it then began to kiss it. It caused Marie to twitch, but she loved it. Marie began to suck George's manhood, he gasped loudly and his fingers buried themselves in Marie's hair.

She kept running her hand up and down roughly, pulling and stroking sweetly. Since she was on all fours, Fred took advantage and rammed into her. Mare screamed in delight and rubbed George's cock even roughly than before. She spat on it and started sucking; George was enjoying himself while Fred kept thrusting into her.

Marie finally hit her orgasm and let out a loud moan. She collapsed on top of George, he began to stroke her hair.

Fred was panting "See? Wasn't so bad" he was sweating

Marie just smiled. She then realized in what situation she was in, even though she enjoyed it, she suddenly got scared, stood up and grabbed her clothing.

"Marie where are you going? We're not done" George looked awed

"Guys I'm sorry, I should have never let this happen" She began to walk away but before she could even reach the door Fred pulled her back in and hugged her. She began to sob, Fred didn't even care his chest was beginning to get soaked in her tears.

"We're sorry, we just.. we like you _so_ much and Draco treats you like shit, we thought this would cheer you up about earlier" Fred rubbed her back.

Fred put his hands on her face and cleaned her tears "I'll go open the door, I guess you better get dressed"

"Thanks guys, I'm so sorry" Marie was buttoning her blouse when George slipped in her skirt and helped her.

Fred had unlocked the door and then smirked at Marie "Maybe we should do this again sometime?"

Marie was about to leave then looked back at the twins and smiled.


End file.
